Defenders journeys
by DnDWarlord
Summary: the infamous guild defenders of mithril hall are having some problems in house and only a selected few can save the GM what will be the outcome of this?


**Experienced/IC - Orientation in Green Bay**

*****************************************SATURDAY ********************************************

**Pre-work Screen**:****** **EXPERIENCED COMPANY DRIVERS ONLY********

You will be participating in a physical skills test that we will be using to assess whether or not you can safely perform the essential functions of the job.

**Please report to the Training Center at the address listed below on Saturday between noon and 6:00 p.m.**

**Training Center address****: 911 Glory Road**

** Green Bay, WI**

** 800-752-5319**

******************************TRANSPORTATION INFORMATION***************************

**Transportation**: Please keep your receipts for the gas and you will fill out an expense report to be reimbursed on your first paycheck.

**Rental Car: **

**You can pick the car up from the "National Car" located at the St. Louis, MO. Airport on Friday 7/13 any time after 6pm. You will need conf# 435170289.**

Rental cars **MUST** be returned to Austin Straubel Airport **SATURDAY **with a full tank of gas. Once the rental car is returned please call Yellow Cab at 920-435-1111 to pick you up and bring you to the training center for the pre-work screen physical skills test.

*****Please return the rental car before you go to the operating center for the pre-work screen physical skills test.** **After you complete the skills test you will be shuttled to your hotel.**

**RENTAL CAR RULES**: DO NOT ACCEPT PREPAID GAS OR INSURANCE. DO NOT UPGRADE

THIS CAR. CAR MUST BE RETURNED WITH A FULL TANK OF GAS OR NATIONAL WILL

CHARGE $5.99 PER GALLON WHICH YOU WILL BE OBLIGATED TO PAY.

OCCASIONALLY A RENTAL CAR MAY NEED TO BE BOOKED OUT FOR A LONGER PERIOD

OF TIME. THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN KEEP THE CAR. ALL RENTAL CARS MUST

BE RETURNED TO THE AIRPORT THE DAY YOU ARRIVE AT THE MOTEL

**************************************HOTEL INFORMATION**********************************

**Hotel address**:**Microtel Inn & Suites**

**3031 Allied Street**

**Green Bay, WI**

**920-338-9000**

**Directions to the Microtel Inn & Suites:**

**Directions traveling South to Green Bay: ** Take Hwy 41 S, exit Oneida/Waube Ln, take a right onto Waube Lane & take a left at first stop light to the Motel.

**Directions traveling North to Green Bay**: Take Hwy 41 N, exit Oneida/Waube Ln, take a left onto Waube Lane & take a left at 2nd stop light to Motel.

**Hotel**: Schneider pays for the cost of the room. All rooms are booked double occupancy, which means you will be sharing that room with another driver. When you check in, a room will be assigned to you based on your smoking preference. If you prefer to have a private room, you must make these arrangements with your Recruiting Specialist prior to your arrival. Please check into the hotel on Saturday after 3:00 pm in order to be ready and rested for orientation on Sunday morning. Please understand that a private room will be your responsibility to pay for completely, but you will get the Schneider discount. Please do not bring pets-they are not allowed at the motel. If something comes up over the weekend and you are not able to make orientation, please call the motel at **920-338-9000** to cancel your room. Also, be sure to notify your Recruiting Specialist first thing on Monday morning. There is a pool available at the motel.

*********************************SUNDAY ORIENTATION*************************************

**Orientation**: Class starts on Sunday and finishes on Wednesday. It starts at **7:00 am** sharp Sunday morning at the Schneider Training Academy (STA). Please do not be late—bring your own alarm clock. Be in the hotel lobby at **6:45** am to catch the **Schneider National shuttle bus** to the training center.

**Meals**: Continental breakfast is provided at the motel starting at 5:30 am, and meal tickets will be given for lunch at the training center. Dinner you will be on your own, so please bring enough money to accommodate.

**Paperwork**: PLEASE BE SURE TO HAVE THE FOLLOWING DOCUMENTS WITH YOU: **CDL, Social Security Card & Medical Card**. Even if you faxed these documents to your Recruiting Specialist, you may be asked for clearer copies to be made. Also please have the names, addresses, dates-of-birth, and social security numbers of those you want to enroll for your benefits/insurance and/or listed as a beneficiary. In addition, if you would like to take advantage of direct deposit, please bring a voided check or savings deposit slip with you.

**Drug Screens**: They will be administered right away on Monday morning at the Green Bay Operating Center. Please be prepared. Keep the green "receipt" you are given until you receive a driver number later in the week. Please understand, you will not be given a road test until your drug screen passes.

**International Travel Demographic Information:** U.S. Customs requires drivers to use one of the travel documents listed below to legally cross the border from Canada to the United States. The information is needed from every Schneider National, Inc. driver in order to comply with the U.S. Customs and Border Patrol requirement of ACE E-Manifest. This information will be communicated to U.S. Customs prior to your arrival at the border. Make sure you have one of the documents listed below with you. If you do not, please apply for it as soon as possible.

U.S. or Canadian Birth Certificate Border Crossing Permit Passport Citizen Document Number

Permanent Resident Document Certificate of Naturalization

Re-Entry Permit  Refugee Travel Permit

**Pay Check:** You will receive your first paycheck on Friday, nine days following you're your graduation date. You will be paid every Friday there after.

**Supply List:** Please wear comfortable clothing for the duration of your training or orientation. Include boots or shoes with non-skid soles, an insulated pair of coveralls (for winter months) and work gloves. Shorts and non-essential jewelry are not allowed for safety reasons. Soft-sided luggage is recommended. Have a pair of sunglasses for your road test if you need them, a flashlight, watch and classroom materials to include a pen, pencil, paper, and a calculator.

**On Wednesday, you should be assigned a board number and driver number. Your first load assignment could come as early as Thursday morning, so please be prepared.**

Schneider National's policy prohibits unauthorized passengers. You will be eligible to have a passenger ride with you, if you meet certain criteria. Immediate family members over the age of 10 and non-family members over the age of 18 may ride along. You will need to talk to your Service Team Leader if you need further details, or are interested in having a passenger.

**Questions/Problems:** If you have any questions or problems, and you are unable to contact your Processor, please contact our after hours support at 800-447-7433 ext 8204, Monday through Friday, 5pm-7pm, or Saturday and Sunday 11am-5 pm CST.

****************INDEPENDENT CONTRACTORS - PLEASE READ ON****************

You will be driving your truck to the STA for the first day of orientation on Sunday morning. Please be in the STA cafeteria by **6:45 am**. Your truck will stay at the STA Maintenance Shop for the satellite install, door signs, and inspection the entire time you are in orientation. You will be shuttled Mon-Wed from the motel to orientation. Be in the hotel lobby at **6:30 **am to catch the shuttle.

**Make sure your passenger seat is in your truck**. This is needed for road test purposes.

If you are bringing another person with you to orientation, who is not being qualified to drive, this person must be approved by your Recruiting Specialist prior to orientation. This person may be asked to leave the classroom during testing.

If you are the owner of the truck, you must additionally bring:

Your taxpayer ID number that you use when completing tax forms for your truck at the end of the year

Copy of your proof of insurance showing "one million dollars of un-laden coverage", if you have your bobtail insurance coverage

On Wednesday, once you have successfully completed orientation, you will be asked to pick up your truck, fuel it, scale it, and turn in the scale ticket. Once the scale ticket has been turned in, you will be issued a permit book. Your first load assignment could be as early as Thursday morning. Please be advised, if there are any problems with the inspection of your truck, this may delay your first load being assigned. If you would like to take a passenger, please contact your I.C. Advisor for the proper paperwork **PRIOR** to completing orientation.

5


End file.
